The birthday Supercorp
by Isabelle Thi
Summary: At Karas birthday party somthing happens between her and Lena clearing out her love for Lena. Lillian Luthor comes in the picture trying to kill Supergirl causing troubles.
1. chapter 1

Kara walks towards the bank robbers as she detects defeat in there frightened eyes which put a smirk on her face. "Shoot!" They all repeatedly shot at her which allways made Kara laugh wondering what they thought the bullets would do. She knocked the guns out of there hands and let the cops cuff them up. "Thanks Supergirl." The cop said and Kara gave him a kind smile with a nod as she flew out of the bank.

Kara dramaticly shot into the DEO as she saw John and walked beside him asking if she had anywork to do. "Birthday girl doesn't need to be working Kara. Your birthday party is soon you should be getting ready." John said looking down at kara smiling with his eyebrows raised. "Pshhhh! It takes me litterly a twirl to get ready im fine! I just wanted to check in, let me know if you need me i will be at

L-Corp." Kara said jeefully and flew off before John had a chance to reply.

Kara landed on L-corp where Lena works and switched in her human clothing. Kara walked inside Lenas office through her door. "Lena! You look busy." Lena sighed looking down at her stack of papers. "Ya, i have lots of buisnesses giving L-corp offers lately and a have to thoroughly look through every single one of them."

"Oh should i come back later?" Kara said with care. "No, no thats not necessary." lena explained. "I have more then enough time to go over them. So, what brings Kara Danvers to my offi-... wait.. Oh my god Kara im sorry it went right over my head im so sorry, Happy Birthday!!" Lena pulled Kara in for a hug. "Its ok! And you allready wished me happy birthday this morning when you texted me rememmber?" Kara said with a comforting smile. "Ya sorry i've just had alot going on." Lena said fealing guilty. "Hey, are you still coming over later?" Kara said changing the subject. "Ofcource i am!" Lena said exitedly "Good because if you said no i would have dragged you there anyways!" Kara said trying to look tough. "What is sweet adorbale Kara going to do?" Lena said teasingly. Kara blushed when Lena said adorable which made Lena smile. "I can be rough." Kara tried to sound tough but said it in a sexy low voice making it sound dirty as she looked Lena in the eyes not realizing untill Lena raised a eyebrow and chuckled. Lena was secretly turned on by that comment, also realizing Karas low voice was sexy. "Look at you Kara Danvers you arn't so innocent after all!" Kara got flusterred. "Wh-what?! No i didn't mean it like that!" Lena laughed at Kara's stuttering. Karas face got red. "Im gonna go get ready for the party ill see you there." Kara smiled. Lena put her arms out for a hug and Kara pulled her in really deep. Lena was suprised. Not even a thin peice of paper could sqeeze between them. Lena felt comfortable and safe. She was holdind Kara tight. When Kara pulled away Lena blushed. No one could make her blush but Kara did. "I'll see you later." Kara smiled with her eyes. Kara walked out as Lena gazed at her.

 _ **Later that night**_ Everyone showed up at Karas house including Alex, Maggie, Winn, John, James and Lena. Alex got out a glass of wine for everyone. Winn got Karas attention. "Hey Kara, guess what your favorite guy in the world did for his favorite girl in the world?" Winn said exitedly. Alex gave Winn a death stare. "Your also.. one of my favorites." He said terrified. "Oh give the poor guy a break Danvers!" Maggie knudged Alex in the arm playfully. "Anyways, i made you your own personal drink that will get you drunk. But i suggest you wait untill later." Winn said with a cheery voice. "Oh, i don't know Winn, i don't drink." "C'mon Kara, let loose for a night and have fun!" Lena suggested raising a eyebrow at Kara. Everybody agreed so Kara desided to please her crowd. "Okay, ok. I will later." Said Kara. "But only because it sounds good not because you said so." John laughed. They all sat down enjoying eachothers company. Alex and Maggie sat together holding hands. Kara thought they were adorable. Winn, John and James sat together. And Kara and Lena sat together. "Did you know when Kara was 14 years old we caught her sneaking a boy in our room?" Alex said embarrasing Kara. Everyone gasped of dis-beleif. "We were just gonna do our math homework!" Kara explained quickly. "Right! Then why were you _sneacking_ him in?!" Alex shouted at Kara laughing. "Because w-we uh- um." Lena chuckled. They all ate potstickers and pizza because those were Karas favorite foods. "Hey you know what we should do?!" Winn said almost falling off his chair. "What!" Everyone shouted. "Lets go to our favorite bar in the world and play pool and get drunk!" Everyone agreed including Kara. "Let's go!!"

 _ **At the bar**_ They all were sitting at a big table. Chatting and eating more food. They were all drinking having a good time. "Hey Maggie lets go play a game of pool." Winn offered. "Your on!" Alex smiled. After awhile Alex stood on a table drunk. "Ladies and gentlemen!! All attention here! Hey tough guy! Eyes here! Its my sisters birthday here ane she needs a good time. Eveyone get in a circle and lets play spin the bottle with Kara here playing everyround!" Kara blushed. "Aleeex!" Alex grabbed Karas drink that Winn gave her and she told Kara to drink it. Kara denied then Alex said she would drink it if she didn't and Kara knew it was deadly to humans so she drank it. Lena was whatching Kara as she saw it kicked in, in a matter of 10 seconds and Kara was allready drunk. Everyone got in a circle. Kara was drunk and looking all cute and happy. Alex stood up and grabbed the bottle and said, "The lucky winner gets to kiss Kara!" Everyone looked at Kara and cheered. Alex got in the middle and spun it.

spin *spin *spin

The bottle started to slow down.

spin

It was stopping. It stopped. everyone gasped of disspointment and disbelieve when they saw who it landed on.

"Lena! Your the lucky winner!" Lena felt her face heat up. She wasn't drunk unlike everyone else. Drunk Kara stood up and stood in the middle looking at Lena and smiling. Lena cleared her throat and slowly stood up and stepped forward as people cheered. When they were a foot apart Kara took off her glasses and let down her hair to get ready. Lena swallowed at Karas beauty. Kara stopped the awkwardness and grabbed Lenas waist with her hands and pulled her close. Karas hands were pulling Lenas body as close to her as possible. Kara bit her lip and Lena blushed and smiled. She didn't know Kara the little awkard, innocent thumb twiddling, blushing Kara had this side of her. Kara leaned in and gave Lena a soft gentle kiss. And Lena put her arms around Karas neck then Kara deepended there kiss. Lena could tell Kara was hungry. Kara picked Lena up and leaned her against the wall no problem, Lena gasped at how strong she was wrapping her legs around Kars waist. Kara held her and was kissing her neck and moving down to her jawbone. Lena moaned which made Kara even more horny. Kara kissed Lena again, as they made out Kara was rubbing Lenas thighs with her soft delicate hands Lena couldn't help but moan.

"Winn i think that stuff made Kara a little too drunk." Alex said whatching her sister kissing Lena all over and nibble on her ear. "My bad.." Winn guiltily awnsered. Alex walked over to Kara and grabbed her shoulder and she heard Lena moan which slightly disturbed her. "Kara i think we are done now, lets go." Alex said. "The alcohol doesn't last to long Winn said it will probolly ware off any minute." Kara gently set Lena down leaning her against the wall. Lena was speachless. Kara was really good at that. Lena realized she needed a change her underwear. Everybody started leaving the bar. Kara sat alone at a booth as the drink started to wear off. 15 minutes later Kara was fully aware sitting alone really embarresed thinking about what happened with Lena. She regreted it but she felt for some reason that she kindof didn't. She heard foodsteps coming towards her hoping they wern't Lenas.

"Kara!.. Hey are you feeling.. any better?".

"Yup.. fully aware." Lena sat down by Kara. Kara's face turned bright pink. "Hey u-um, im sorry about uh.." Kara couldn't find the words.

"Its ok, it was just a silly game." Lena explainded trying to comfort Kara.

"That seemed like more then a kiss." Kara still bright pink. Lena blushed to.

"Ehm, ya.. but its okay... i mean i.. en-enjoyed it." Lena spit out.

Kara looked at her bewilderered. "Really?" Lena chuckled. "Ya."

"Well so did i." Kara laughed. "All friends do that at some point right?" Lena giggled as her smile faded away. "Yah."

 _ **Everyone leaving**_ "By Alex, love you." Said Kara to her sister. "Seya sis, by the way, i didn't know you could be a tiger." Alex and Maggie winked at Kara and Alex playfully elbowed Kara. "Whatever." Kara smiled a radiating smile and blushed. "Hey Kara, do you mind if you get ahold of Supergirl i need to talk to her in the morning." Lena said fiddling with her fingers. She was blushing because Kara holding her against the wall kissing her kept replaying in her head. "Ya ofcource." Kara said feeling guilty. "Hey, um. Lena im, sorry again about what i did." Kara said rubbing her kneck. "No it's ok it was, um it was nice." Lena said as her face grew bright pink. Kara looked at Lena shocked but smiled. "Ok ill get ahold of Supergirl for you, but ill talk to you later." Kara said. "Thankyou you, ya we will."

Kara went home replaying what had happened with Lena. She felt confused she never felt that way towards intimancy. She liked it. She didn't know why but she really enjoyed it. She was sitting there thinking about her feelings towards Lena realizing she loved her and allways has. She was exited to go see Lena in the morning even though she was gonna see her as Supergirl.


	2. The headache

Kara wakes up at sunrise exited to go see her bestfriend Lena. She does her makeup in 2 seconds then runs into the kitchen quickly making her pancake mix while jamming out to N'Sync ft Nelly - Girlfriend. That is her favorite band and she likes the song. Prancing around she heat visioned her pan dumping the pancake mix on it. As she waited for her pancakes to be cooked she danced around in her black t-shirt and short blue shorts with her beautiful curly hair down twirling as she twirled. When she was done stuffing down her pancakes and orange juice she put her beloved suit on. As she was about to fly out her window she stopped slightly tipping over as if she was gonna fall. She felt a sharp pain in her head for a split second that almost brought tears to the supers eyes. But she ignored it thinking she didn't get enough sleep or ate to fast.

 **1 day ago flash back**

Lena was sitting in her office working when her mother showed up. "Mother, what do you want?" Lena said sarcasticly. "Who says i want something, can i not just come and visit my daughter?" Lena chuckled. "Ok enough playing games whats going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be apart if my master plan of saving the world. Thought the both of us could be the worlds hero. Our names will be on the right side of history."

"Whatever you are planning Mother, i want no part if it." Lena said circling her desk to sit down signing papers.

"Rememmber when Supergirl went bat shit crazy when she was on red kryptonite and nearly killed hundreds of people on the street? Who says she won't do that again, killing innocent citizens, children, parents? We can stop her together and save this world."

"How exacly are we gonna do that, Mother? And she was on red kryptonite." Lena said with disbelief in her voice.

"I went into your brothers lab, he has all sorts of stuff. including a bomb that lets out a substance that is big enough to go around National city, but this chemical only kills aliens. But i have done a little modifing with Supermans blood Lex stored and made it so the bomb only effects Kryptonians. It contains Kyrptonite with a deadly chemical injecting into Supergirls sysyem poisening her blood and she will end up dieing."

Lena looked suprised. "Thats smart mother. Let me think about it." Lena said.

Lillian studied her and nodded with a smile. "As you wish." As she walked out of the room. She knew Lena wasn't going to help so she decided she would do it alone.

 **Present**

Lena was working when she heard a woosh and footsteps landing on her balcony. She smiled and turned around. "Supergirl!" Lena said happily. "Hey Lena." Supergirl said failing to hide her exitement. "Kara Danvers said you needed to speak with me?" Kara said concerned. "Yes, i do need to talk to you. Please, sit down." Kara knew something was up, she was having her sit.

Lena explained everything that happened with her mother the day before telling her what she did.

"I don't think she has done it yet she's waiting for me to think about helping her, which i'm obviously not. Are you feeling okay though? Do you hurt? Im guessing it would cause headaches sence your blood flows to your brain it must hurt if she did." Lena said with a concerned face.

Karas head started spinning replaying that pain in her headache but she didn't wanna freak Lena out so she pushed that thought aside. "Ya, ya i'm fealing great.

Lena analyzed Karas face. She saw that crinkle she allways saw Kara have. Thats weird.. They both have the same crinkle. Wait, that scar between her eyebrows. Her ocean blue eyes.

"Lena?" Kara said getting her attention. "Is everything okay, you were looking at me like you just saw a ghost?"

"No im ok.. I was just thinking, wanna come over for dinner later? Ide like to get to know you better. We are friends after all." Lena said with a tight smile.

"Um, sure, ya sounds good."

"Does potstickers sound good, my friend Kara gotton me to take a liking to those.

When doesn't Potstickers sound good! I love them!!" Supergirl got really exited and reacted the same way Kara allways does. Interesting.

"Allright i'll see you later." Supergirl standed up putting her arms out to give Lena a hug. Shes so use to giving her hugs as Kara she just allways does no matter alien or human figure. Lena stood up from the couch giving the lady infront of her a warm hug with a smile. Suddenly right before they pulled away Kara started screaming in pain jolting forward landing on Lena as they flopped on the couch. Kara was screaming of umbearable pain in Lenas lap as Lena not being able to move held her to comfort her as she scramed bloody murder holding onto Lena tight but not squeezing her to death. "Your going to be okay, i got you, i got you." Lena knew exactly what was happening. Kara started to stop, her eyes in tears.

She looked at Lena with fear in her eyes. "Supergirl i'm going to fix you i promise." Lena said pushing Karas hair behind her ear. "You promise?" Kara said looking in thr green eyes to make sure she was confident. "I promise." Lena said honestly as she put her hands on Karas thighs. Heat started rise all around her body as she realized she was sitting on Lena with her thighs spread open with Lena in between them.

Jess, Lenas assistant ran into the room making sure Lena was okay after all that screaming. "Oh, i u-uh.. I heard screaming so i just.. Sorry." Her face got really red with the sight of Supergirl sitting in her boss as she rushed out of the room. Lena giggled and so did Kara. Both of there faces redening as they looked at eachother. Kara got lost in her green emerald eyes. "Oh, uh.. right." Supergirl stood up. Lena saw her reaching for glasses that wern't there thinking about how Kara allways fiddled with her glasses when nervous. "So we need to figure this out, i'de suggest talking to the DEO and have them do tests on you and we can talk more about it later at dinner. Deal?" Lena smiled. "Deal, Kara said as she flew away to the DEO.

She stopped Alex and told her everything. Alex freaked out grabbing her dragging her the room everyone goes to when hurt and demanded to get on the bed. "Ok Kara i'm going to so some tests on you and see if everything is ok. Do you wan't water, food, potstickers, anything?" Alex said with a concerned look on her face. Kara smiled at how much she cared. "Thanks Alex but im okay, i promise.. just get this poisen out of me please." Kara said and chuckled looking at Alex with a eyebrow raised. Alex laughed. "Anytime little sis." As she did what she needed to do and left the room. Kara ended up falling asleep of exaustion. Later that day around 5:00 Pm Kara woke up with Alex by her side. "Kara your awake!" concerned alex said. "Ya, im awake." Kara said sitting up. "Eliza is here helping out and we figured a way to get the kryptonite and poisening out of your body but we need whatever Lillian used to do it, but do it but vice-versa. It can clean it all out of you if we take everything out of it and modify it a little. Or option two is making one but it will be to late. You are starting to get weaker with the bit of kryptonite in you. You can't fight so we will have to figure out a way of getting it." Alex said dissapointed. Kara felt weak, she didn't feel like she could move much, the kryptonite was spreading and Kara started to feel a little pain. "The kryptonite hasn't made its way to your heart yet, but if it does..." Alex paused. "We will find a way just hold tight." Kara grunted at the krptonite traveling around her body. Kryptonite felt like your skin peeling off your bones or nails running through your blood. It wasn't that bad yet, but it would get there. Alex saw pain in Karas eyes even though Kara was trying to hide it. When Alex left Kara remembered tonights dinner with Lena. She picked up her phone and dialed Lenas number. Ring*... Ring*

"Hello?" Lena said happily.

"Im sorry Lena i can't make it, the kr-kryptonite is spreading and its painful. Im laying down in the DEO right now, if you wanna come here you can." Kara said grunting in between some words.

"For sure i'll be there soon." Lena said with care.

When they hung up Lena knew for sure Kara was Supergirl because she called on her phone, she must have been in to much pain to realize. She grabbed her purse and headed out to go get a billion potstickers for Kara then headed to the DEO.

 **Sorry it took a week for chapter two. And sorry this chapter is short. I feel like no one is reading this story so let me know if you are:)**


End file.
